


The Steward and His Lord

by qelci



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qelci/pseuds/qelci





	The Steward and His Lord

Satin braced himself when he heard the bolted door open.

It had become a nightly routine. When the Lord Commander Jon Snow returned to his chambers after the last of the business at the Wall was completed, he would find Satin, alone and naked, kneeling on the floor next to the fire. The Lord Commander was then free to do whatever he wished with his steward.

It was Satin’s idea originally, but he must admit, he was shocked at just what his Lord was capable of. Jon Snow, the honorable bastard, became a different beast in the privacy of his chambers. Satin had noticed how stressed and somber the man always was, and his idea of providing some sort of visceral stress relief had quickly transformed into a way for Commander Snow to flex his power. Satin did not regret the nightly routine, for he certainly loved and respected Jon with all his heart. He did, however, think Jon could be a bit rough at times.

Satin was used to it. He had been a whore his whole life, only to come here to the Wall where things were undoubtedly rougher as a general rule, but he did not expect such roughness from the Lord Commander.

Satin watched as Jon strode over to him, right beside the fire place. Though the sun had set, and he was completely nude, Satin did not feel too sharp of a chill. His Lord had always made sure there was a bright fire and sealed doors in his private rooms. 

Jon threw off his excess furs and coats, and undid his boots, allowing his bare feet to drag freely on the animal skin-covered ground; he flexed his toes after being contained all day. He then walked over and positioned himself directly in front of his steward, with his crotch at eye-level to the frail boy.

“Good evening, Satin,” he said smoothly. His face was always as stoic as stone, but Satin could notice a slight wild frenzy deep in his dark pupils.

“Good evening, Lord Commander.” Satin gazed up to his Lord, careful to look demure rather than assertive. He knew Jon preferred him to be entirely passive in their nightly interactions.

“I’ve had a particularly rough day today,” Jon said, as he stroked a hand through Satin’s hair, “I’m going to need you to be extra good tonight. Understand?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Good. Now, open your mouth. I don’t want to see your jaw closed again until I tell you.”

Satin responded by parting his lips. So, his Lord would take him by the mouth tonight; he was slightly relieved. His backside had taken quite a pounding the night before, and he was still a bit sore. 

“Good boy,” Jon cooed, rubbing his thumb across the soft, parted lips. He was fascinated by Satin’s mouth and always had been. He loved nothing more than shoving his cock between his gums and shooting cum down his throat.  
“Now, I want you to place your palms at your sides. Do not lift them off the floor.” Jon watched as Satin’s delicate hands gripped fur rug. He then began to undo his breeches. As he loosened the draw strings, he grabbed the back of Satin’s head with his palm and pressed his face against his undergarments. 

“Are you hungry for this cock?” Jon moaned.

Satin nodded, making a slight mewling noise in response, as his face rubbed against the soft material. He kept his mouth open, just like he was ordered to. 

“I’ve got a big load for you, tonight. I’m gonna make sure you swallow all of my seed, understand?”

Satin’s head was released from the grasp. He nodded his head in response.

“Good boy.” Jon finished untying his laces and, in a quick motion, freed his shaft from the fabric. He let his breeches drop to the floor and stepped out of them. Satin gazed at the throbbing penis in front of him. His Lord Commander was quite well-endowed, with a long cock, thick especially at the head, with drooping balls to match. There was a tuft of black hair at the base, with a long strand of precum dripping from the slit. He knew that Lord Snow was proud of his manhood, and with good reason.

Jon grabbed both sides of Satin’s face, with the heel of his palms spreading open the delicate mouth even wider. 

“Do you think you can take this cock all the way down your throat?” Jon asked patronizingly. “Your lips can barely stretch past the head.”

Satin nodded vigorously. Despite himself, his own manhood was pointing straight up in the air. His Lord always had a way of owning him completely.

“Hmm. We’ll see,” Jon snorted. He dragged the top of his member across Satin’s smooth face, leaving behind a clear trail of precum. Satin closed his eyes, feeling the heavy penis drag across his chin and cheeks. 

In a flash, Jon bent down, spat inside Satin’s mouth, and quickly rammed his cockhead in right after.

“Unnghh,” Satin choked. He was completely surprised by the wad of spit, and suddenly felt his lips balloon out from the intruding shaft. When he opened his eyes, Jon was smugly looking down on him. 

“You like that, huh? You like me spitting in your mouth? You’re pathetic.”

Satin braced his body in place as Jon fucked his cock shallowly inside his mouth. Without being able to turn his head away, he had no choice but to follow his Lord Commander’s pace. He tried to breathe calmly through his nose, as the wet cock glided back and forth on his tongue.  
“By the gods, you look so hot with my cock in your mouth,” Jon groaned, “I think I like this even better than your ass.”

Satin allowed his mouth to stretch open even wider, as Jon’s hips began to thrust deeper inside him. He covered his teeth with his lips, and just tried to keep from falling over.

After a particularly hard thrust, the tip of Jon’s manhood grazed the top of Satin’s throat causing him to gag.

“Fuck, gagging already? You’re not even halfway down my shaft yet!” 

Satin swallowed down his bile along with his fear. His Lord was right; he still had a long way to go before Jon was embedded fully inside him. He prayed that he would be able to do it.

Jon flexed his toes before standing up slightly on the balls of his feet. At the higher angle, he started forcing more of his cock down Satin’s gullet. 

“Can you feel that? I’m going in deep—hope you can fucking handle it.”

Satin craned his neck, allowing his Lord more room to thrust. When Jon began to piston his hips, Satin swallowed, hard, down on the pulsating cockhead. 

“Oh, shit! Fuck!” Jon yelled out, as his huge manhood pushed past the plush entrance to the boy’s throat. Satin was pleased; he still had a few tricks up his sleeve from his whoring days. With the tip of Jon’s length being past his gag reflex, Satin could keep himself from retching too harshly. 

“Gods, you really were made to be a whore, huh?” Jon breathed, his words becoming slightly slurred, “swallow my dick down. Yeah, that’s it.”

Jon grabbed the base of Satin’s neck from behind and impaled Satin on his crotch. His shaft quickly disappeared down Satin’s throat with every thrust, and he could feel his balls begin to churn as his orgasm approached.

Satin tried keeping his esophagus flexed open as the Lord Commander humped his face. He could feel the heavy cockhead scrape inside him, and precum drip down into his stomach. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that there was still an inch or two left before Satin had fully deepthroated him.

Jon had noticed too. “Ahh, fuck, Satin, look how close you are! You gotta swallow all this down before you can get my load.” 

As Jon continued plunging in his mouth, Satin’s eyes began to tear up. The pressure was becoming intense, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take. The Lord Commander picked up the pace, his damp balls swinging wildly and smacking against Satin’s chin.

Jon scrunched up his face as the pressure began coiling up in his spine. He knew he was getting close, but he still wanted to be balls-deep in Satin’s skull before he came.

Jon moved forward, so that his legs bracketed Satin’s body on each side. He stepped on top of Satin’s flat hands, which had dutifully remained on the rug. With his legs directly around Satin, there was no place for Jon’s cock to go but deeper inside him.

With the last gap between them closed, the last inch of Jon’s manhood slipped in between Satin’s lips, which grazed the skin of his ballsack.

“Oh, fuck! You did it, Satin. Fuck, my cock is all the way down your throat!”

Satin gagged slightly, feeling the entirety of Jon’s thick shaft balloon out in his esophagus. His neck bulged out from the intruding cock. 

“Oh shit…I think I’m about to cum,” Jon moaned. Rather than pulling in and out, he instead held Satin's face to his crotch and humped his hips forward, making sure none of his cock could slide out of the tight hole. The added intensity caused the delicate muscles of Satin's throat to flutter. His Adam's apple bobbed back and forth, milking the thick vein on the underside of Jon's cock. Satin's instincts kicked in, and he flinched away from his Lord's thighs, but Jon's strong grip kept him in place. When Satin tried to lift his arms in order to draw away, Jon merely flexed his feet on top of his knuckles, keeping them pinned down. 

“Fuck, you aren't going anywhere! You ready to drink my cum down? This is going to be a huge load—gods, get ready to swallow it all down!”

Jon curled his toes on top of Satin’s hands and bucked his hips forward, ramming his manhood as deeply as it would go inside Satin's mouth. As his balls tightened up, a thick jet of cum shot out from his cock, straight down into the boy's stomach.

“Oh, yeah! Take that load! Swallow it down, that’s a good boy.”

Satin gagged as the semen flooded his throat. He felt his neck stretch out as Jon’s cock pulsated, pumping him again and again with another shot of his cream.

“Ahh! Yeah, that’s it! Oh, fuck!”

“Hrrghmm!” Satin choked out, as Jon’s sperm continued to flood his esophagus. His throat spasmed every time Jon’s cock pulsed, forcing him to swallow. He had no choice but to feel the thick liquid shoot down into his stomach. 

Jon roared out, as the last ropes of his sperm were injected into Satin's insides. He heard the frenzied gulps of his steward with every ball-throbbing contraction, and he knew the boy had been properly used.

At last, the jets ceased, and Jon’s cock stopped throbbing. The Lord Commander delicately stepped off of Satin’s hands, and pulled his deflated manhood out from his throat. 

“Gods, Satin,” he breathed out, walking over to the bathtub, “that was amazing.”

Satin coughed, sputtering the leftover semen out onto the rug. He only then realized that his own cock was deflated, with a few meager ropes of cum across his thigh. He did not even realize that he had orgasmed as well.

“Satin! What are you waiting for? Draw me a bath.”

Just as always, Satin swallowed, wincing at the soreness in his throat, and stood up to draw his Lord a warm bath.


End file.
